Agent Goren
by Jenn11
Summary: The BAU has a new profiler: Former NYPD Detective Robert Goren... Det. Goren  From Law and Order:Criminal Intent  joins the BAU Team.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Ep 6-19: With Friends Like These

Hotch looked up as Rossi walked into his office. "Dave?"

"I may have a solution to our problem of needing an experienced profiler."

"You have my attention," Hotch admitted, waving Dave to a seat.

"For one of my books I looked into a killer named Nicole Wallace. She was dealing with a NYPD Detective named Robert Goren. He was good. His profile was better than most I've seen. Dead on. And she isn't the only one. I did some checking, and he is known for his profiling ability, and interrogations. I haven't mentioned him before, because he was with NYPD. I just found out he's not NYPD anymore. He was also in the Army. Given that background…"

"Army and NYPD… Shouldn't be a problem getting the Academy requirement waived," Hotch finished the thought. "I'll look into it. Thank you. Do you know why he isn't with the NYPD anymore?"

"His Captain was killed. Goren used…. unorthodox methods to get the killers, and this isn't the first time. Nothing worse than each of us have pulled at one time or another," Dave said with a wry smile.

2 WEEKS LATER

The Team had gathered in the Conference Room, including the newest member – Robert Goren. "Sorry we don't have time to let you settle in Goren, but we just got a case," Hotchner began.

"No problem. Means I'm still packed and ready to leave," Goren replied.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new profiler – Robert Goren. He comes to us from NYPD. Goren, I believe you've talked to SSA Rossi. SSA Derek Morgan. SSA Ashley Seaver. Doctor Spencer Reid. Penelope Garcia," Hotch introduced. Each person raised their hand or nodded as their name was said.

"Hello," Goren greeted, then the briefing began in earnest.

A/N: So, should this continue? I'm thinking a series of one-shots, rather than following one case all the way through…


	2. Mothers and Sons and Friends

A/N: This chapter is kind-of short. Sorry. They will get longer as I get more comfortable writing these characters and the relationships. Some bonding and friendship for Bobby and Spencer. Not even close to Slash.

Reid made a point of sitting across from Goren as they flew out for their latest case. "I'm sorry about your mother," he began.

"Thank you," Goren replied, curious as to why Reid would mention her.

"She had schizophrenia, didn't she?"

"Yes," Goren answered, his eyes narrowing.

"So does my mother," Reid quickly explained, and was glad to see Goren relax.

"I'm sorry. It's not easy," Bobby paused, the continued, "You're worried because of your age."

"Yes," Reid admitted. "Does the worry go away once you get past the usual age for onset?"

"It gets better," Bobby replied.

Reid nodded. Better. That was something. And he appreciated the other man's honest answer.

"How old were you when… she showed symptoms?" Reid asked. They talked about their mothers and mental illness for the rest of the flight. Morgan, who was pretending to be asleep, hid his smile at knowing Reid had someone who truly understood what he was going through – better than the rest of them possible could. Also listening in, Hotch and Rossi shared a look.

Months later when Reid got the call that his mother had a bad episode, no one was surprised when Goren accompanied Reid to Vegas.

"You've been through this," Reid said once they were settled on the plane, a commercial flight, rather than the BAU jet.

"More times than I'd like," Goren admitted. "Mom always came out of 'em. I'm sure your mom will too."

Goren sensed that Reid needed a change of subject, needed a distraction, so he began a conversation on some of the more obscure points of philosophy.

Reid found himself shocked when the Captain came on an announced they were on final approach. Hours had passed, and he hadn't been thinking of his mother. Part of him felt guilt for that, then his rational brain said that spending hours worrying, but not being able to do anything, wouldn't have helped his mother, so there was nothing to feel guilty about.

"Thanks, Bobby," he said as he buckled himself in.

Goren nodded, refastening his own seat belt. "I enjoyed the conversation."

"So did I," Reid agreed.

Over the next days Reid was glad of the older man's understanding and support. Late night chess games and conversations as they sat in his mother's room. Arrangements being taken care of so Reid could focus on his mother.

Days later his mother was feeling better. Goren left to get some food, and Mrs. Reid looked at her son.

"I like him."

"He's a good friend," Reid said.

"He understands. He doesn't treat me… the way others do."

"His Mom was like you, so he does understand."

"And he's at least smart enough to mostly keep up with you."

"Yes, he is. It's nice."

"I'm sure it is. I wish you'd had a friend like him when you were young."

"So do I, Mom," Reid admitted. "So do I."

"And it would have been good for him to have a friend like you," she added.

Reid gave her a smile in answer.

Two days later they were back in the office. Morgan intercepted Bobby as he was going to Hotchner's office to report. "Goren… Thanks for going with Reid and taking care of him. I appreciate it. We all do."

"Happy to do it. No one should go through that alone," Goren said.

Morgan was too good a profiler to miss the look and tone that said Goren had gone through it alone.

Both Goren and Reid found cookies Garcia had made on their desks.


End file.
